Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a sense amplifier enable signal generating circuit of a semiconductor memory device capable of generating a sense amplifier enable signal having a constant pulse width irrespective of the variation of a power supply voltage.